1196 BC
[[ስዕል:1196B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 81: 1196 BC. Previous map: 1223 BC. Next map: 1176 BC (Maps Index)]] 1196 BC - COALITION OF SEAFARING PEOPLES MAIN EVENTS 1222 BC - Battle of Oenach Macha The party of Erimon once again came to the fore in Eriu when Tigernmas defeated Conmael at Oenach Macha, and went on to decimate the party of Eber Finn in a further 27 battles within a year. 1216-1186 BC - Adad-shum-usur in Karduniash In 1216 BC the Kassites overthrew the Assyrian puppet king Adad-shum-iddina and enthroned Adad-shum-usur as their king in the south, but the Assyrian army still controlled the capital Babylon and points north of there, at least until the Kassites and Adad-shum-usur finally drove the Assyrians out of Babylon in 1191 BC. 1208 BC - Meshwesh & Sea Peoples attack Nile Delta Merneptah succeeded Ramesses II as Pharaoh in 1213 BC. In 1208 BC, the Meshwesh and Libyans invaded overland as far as the Delta, while a coalition of Sea Peoples or 'Nine Bows', also known as barbarian pirates, including Achaeans (Ekwesh), Lukkans, Siceli (Shekelesh), Sardinians (Sherden), and Teresh (Trojans?) attacked by sea. However the Egyptians were able to repel both assaults. It seems Priam of Troy was being constantly pulled between the Hittite, Achaean and Teutonic orbits, but he may have sided with Achaea at this point. Or Teresh may mean Thrace, which seems to have been independent and active for part of this timeframe under Diomedes. The Tyrsenoi or Tyrrhenians (Tursha) are mentioned later in the Sea People attacks on Egypt of 1182-1175 BC, in place of the Teresh; it is not clear when they joined the coalition. Merneptah also recorded campaigning in Canaan and taking Ashkelon and Gezer, and famously boasted that Israel was destroyed. This cannot have been so, for we know independent Israel continued after this, at least in Gilead east of the Jordan, under the judge Jair, who succeeded Tola in 1218 BC and was judge until the Philistines and Ammonites conquered Israel in 1196 BC. 1207 BC - Suppiluliuma II in Hatti, Heccar in Boigeria With the accession of new kings in Hatti and Boigeria in this year, they soon found themselves in conflict with each other. The German records describe their opponents only as "Asians", the Hittites describe theirs only as "Barbarians", but it is clear that king Heccar (Hagtor, Hector) of Boigeria, with the Amazon Queen Penthesilea, and some Mushki (Moesians) as well, conquered land in western Asia Minor at this time. Both Heccar and Penthesilea, along with the Getae king Penaxagoras and the Cimmerian chief Theudiskram (Teutschram, Teuthras), also campaigned against the Achaean states and conquered the northern areas. The Greek Hercules (Heracles) actually sided with the Teutons as well, and helped Theudiskram to defeat the tyrant Diomedes of Thrace near Byzantium. In these times, Telephus, who would become the next leader of the Cimmerians as well as the Getae, was sired by Hercules with Auge, daughter of Sagillus and sister of Penaxagoras, but then was raised by Theudiskram who later married Auge. Hercules was said to be libertine to the point of marrying males as well, and to have introduced athletic competitions to Greece in 1206 BC, based on Teutonic games he saw held at the mouth of the Danube. For a while he served Queen Omphale in now-independent Maeonia (Lydia). Many tales of him have been confused with the exploits of the first (Egyptian) Hercules of centuries earlier, who was Mentuhotep Nebtawyre, but this Greek Hercules (Alcaeus) ended his life at 52 in 1196 BC, by leaping into a fire. Suppiluliuma of Hatti also faced Lukkan incursions into Tarhuntassa, and the end of Hittite authority in Alashia, as part of the Sea Peoples' movements. He did manage to recapture Ishuwa from Assyria, pushed back in Tarhuntassa and later even briefly retook Alashia after fighting three naval battles, but it was not enough to prevent the coming total collapse of Hatti. Rorik continued to rule in Swedica, putting his son Wiglek (or Wihtlaeg, another royal Anglian ancestor) on the throne in Danica. Wiglek killed the Danish renegade Ambleth, who had adventured in Britannia and is best remembered as the inspiration for Shakespeare's Hamlet. 1201-1199 BC - Rebellion of Amenmesse Merneptah was succeeded as Pharaoh in 1203 BC by Seti II, who established copper mines and a temple of the pagan idol Hathor in the land of Edom, still controlled by Egypt. From at least 1201 BC to 1199 BC, it seems he had another contender claiming to be Pharaoh in Upper Egypt and Nubia, named Amenmesse. The Ethiopian king list indicates that Proteus had followed Mandis in Ethiopia, and Greek accounts also name him as ruling when the Trojan War started (1193 BC), not only in Ethiopia but also Egypt, as they also claim for Mandis. Amenmesse is sometimes considered the same as "Messuy, Viceroy of Kush"; there may be truth to all these accounts if Messuy was also the same as Mandis and ruled in Upper Egypt for a time. At any rate, Seti II seems to have dealt with the competition in Egypt and was succeeded in 1197 BC by Siptah. 1196 BC - Peleset & Ammon subject Israel Because the Israelites again forsook Yahweh, and turned to the pagan idols of their neighbors in Amurru, Phoenicia, Moab, Ammon, and Peleset (Philistia), in 1196 BC He gave them into the oppressive hand of the Peleset west of the Jordan, and of the Ammonites east of the Jordan in Gilead and crossing west. The Peleset were "Sea People" immigrants, probably Pelasgi from Achaea, who ruled from the Gaza area. Egyptian records show that all the land was then ruled by a 'Kharu' ruler called Yarsu. This might be the name of the Peleset leader (eg. Jasius), or perhaps the Ammonite one.